1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an in-vehicle electronic apparatus in which a portable electronic apparatus is detachably provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional navigation apparatuses, there are widely known small-sized portable navigation apparatuses with simplified structure and portability, also known as Personal Navigation Device (hereinafter, referred to as PND); and in-vehicle navigation apparatuses accommodated and fixed in a recess portion (DIN opening) formed in a dashboard of a vehicle. The in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are capable of guiding with high accuracy by use of the information supplied from vehicles such as vehicle speed, and some of the in-vehicle navigation apparatuses are equipped with audio devices.
In recent years, there have been proposed an audio navigation system with both portability of the PND type navigation apparatus and high-accuracy guide function of the in-vehicle navigation apparatus. This audio navigation system is provided with an audio portion and a navigation portion, and the main body thereof is accommodated and fixed in the DIN opening of the vehicle. However, the navigation portion is removable from the audio portion. The removed navigation portion is configured such that the power supply is equipped therein and the navigation is enabled with the navigation portion removed.
Accordingly, in the audio navigation system equipped with the detachable navigation portion, how to improve the user friendliness remains to be solved.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-199220 discloses a technique of turning off the power supply of the car audio main body, when the panel of the car audio is removed from the main body thereof.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-103999, the navigation apparatus includes a main navigation apparatus mounted and fixed in a vehicle and a sub navigation apparatus detachably provided in the vehicle. The sub navigation apparatus is powered on by the operation of an operation switch and the navigation is performed.
However, according to a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-199220, when the panel is removed from the car audio main body, the power supply of the car audio main body is just turned off to prevent the forgetting to turn off the power supply of the car audio main body. The technique does not focus on a technical challenge for the improvement of the user-friendliness of at what timing the power on and off of the apparatus removed from the main body should be changed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-103999 also describes the technique for changing on and off of the power of the sub navigation apparatus by means of the operation of the operation switch, and does not address the above-described challenge.